fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaminazuki Aira
Kaminazuki Aira (神無月あいら Kaminazuki Aira) is the leader of the Cures in Olympian Pretty Cure!. She is very beautiful and popular, and is great at athletics. She has a knack for fashion and her hobby is giving out beauty tips. She is quite fond of saying How beautiful! (なんと美しい！''Nanto utsukushī!) whenever she is pleased. Her alter ego is '''Cure Amour' (キュアアムール Kyua Amūru), the goddess of love whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of love. Appearance Aira has shoulder-length golden blonde hair with pink ribbons on both sides of her head, and pink eyes. She has straight bangs with two long strands framing her face. She also wears a little bit of makeup. Her casual outfit consists of a blouse that is pastel pink at the chest and sleeves, and pale pink below it, and ruffles line the bottom. She also wears a pink skirt, and lining the bottom of the skirt is a trail of pink and red hearts. Pale pink material can be seen under the main layer. She also wears pink high heels. Cure Amour has long wavy blonde hair that reaches to her hips as well as a gold tiara with five pale pink pearls adorning the top, and five pale pink roses lining the bottom. She also wears gold dangle earrings attached to a hot pink and gold bow with a gold heart in the centre. She wears a pale pink ruffled blouse with a thin gold line. Wrapped around the stomach is a white cloth held with a gold crown emblem. Covering the chest are several pale pink roses. On the back is a hot pink bow lined in gold. She also wears long pale pink gloves with two layer pink gradient scallop-lined cuff, hot pink bows lined in gold with a pale pink rose sewn to the middle, and two bead necklaces of pastel pink colours, one of which has a heart hanging from it. She also wears a four-layer skirt with the top three lined in gold. The top is pale pink, the second layer is pink, and the third is a slightly dark pink. The bottom layer is a gradient of dark to light pink with white lace designs covering it, along with a tulle design tracing the bottom and a row of tiny gold hearts. Sewn to the centre-left of the skirt is a hot pink ribbon lined in gold with designs on it, including five pink roses. She wears pink high heels gold crown ornament on top of the foot. Around each ankle are two pale pink bead chains with a hot pink and gold bow attached to the back. Personality Aira is the most popular girl in Megamigahama Middle School, and is naturally very beautiful. She possesses a girlish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love thrilling things such as bungee jumping and sky diving, and since she is quite good at athletics, she will sometimes act as a ringer for sports clubs. She has a knack for fashion and her hobby is giving out beauty tips, and will often spend hours making herself look pretty, even for school. This will sometimes make her seem vain, but despite this, Aira is actually very kind and loyal to her friends, and will do anything for them. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. In terms of sports, Aira is excellent at every sport, especially tennis, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. Despite her love for tennis, she is a member of the fashion club, and aims to become a fashion designer when she is older. She is confident and proud of her beauty, but nevertheless believes her bonds with her loved ones are more important. History Becoming Cure Amour Relationships Cure Amour "The goddess of love, overflowing with beauty! Cure Amour!" 愛の女神、美しさに溢れ！キュアアムール！ Ai no megami, utsukushi-sa ni afure! Kyua Amūru! Cure Amour (キュアアムール Kyua Amūru) is Aira's alter ego. Being the goddess of love, she has the power of love respectively. Out of the 3 Olympian Cures, Amour can jump the highest and run the fastest, being able to run on walls and create miniature tornadoes. Attacks * Aphrodite's Festival - Cure Amour's signature attack. To activate it, Cure Amour has to gain enough energy to perform it, and once the energy has awakened, pink rose petals surround her as she spins, and she fires them at the target. Etymology Kaminazuki (神無月): The traditional name for the month of October, which translates to "month of the gods". This could be a reference to Aira's status as a goddess. Aira (あいら): Aira's given name is written in hiragana and not kanji, but there is a certain meaning behind her name. It is used as a pun from the Japanese rendition of the words, "I love you" (AI RA'''BU YUU). Her name means "month of the gods I love you". Songs Aira's voice actress, '''Shimoji Shino, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ohashi Ayaka, who voices Kamiya Mayumi, and Wakui Yuu, who voices Kanzaki Nori. * Love festival * Beauty of happiness Duets * Girls of Olympus (along with Ohashi Ayaka and Wakui Yuu) * Iridescent feelings (along with Ohashi Ayaka and Wakui Yuu) Trivia * Aira is the third Cure with her surname being the traditional name of a month, preceded by Minazuki Karen and Shimotsuki Setsuko. * She is the first Cure to wear makeup in civilian form. * She shares a few similarities with Aino Megumi: ** Both girls' theme colours are pink. ** Both are the leaders of their respective teams. ** Both control the power of love. ** Both are bad at studies. ** Both live in an apartment. ** Both love fashion. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Kaminazuki Aira Cure Amour Previews Category:Cures Category:Olympian Pretty Cure! Category:Olympian Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997